Rowena's Secret
by boshrocks
Summary: In the days after the Yule Ball Hermione has doubts about Krum. A secret of Ravenclaw's shared by Fred might help. A LOT better than it sounds. I stink at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Standing on her tiptoes, Hermione reached for a certain book in the library shelves which was just out of reach. She didn't want to use a spell to get it down as Madam Pomfrey had instigated a silent library policy, as it was more conducive to study and the library had been used more as a hangout spot lately. Climbing to get the book, however, seemed to be a little too undignified.

Suddenly an arm reached over her and easily grasped the book in question. Turning to see who it was and, if necessary, silently demand the book with her sternest Mrs Weasley glare, she was surprised to see it was one of the Weasley twins. He was standing very close to her and grinned cheekily at her as he read the cover of the book before she bestowed on him the stern look. It worked and he handed the book over, a twinkle in his eye betraying that he thought it was a cute look and that it hadn't really worked. Obviously he had been on the receiving end of too many of Mrs Weasley's glares.

Clutching the book close to her chest, almost as a barrier, for he was still standing very close to her. So close that their bodies almost touched, and she could feel heat radiating off him. His cheeks, rosy as they were from some activity or other, grew rosier still as he looked down at her. She felt the heat rising on her own cheeks and raised the book a little to hide them. He reached past her to lean on the shelf and, so flustered was she, that she didn't notice him dropping a note into her pocket. He winked cheekily and Hermione's heart fluttered a little. He leant forwards a little, as if to kiss her, and then turned away and walked off down another stack of bookshelves, leaving a very bewildered Hermione.

Taking her book she sat down at a nearby table and fished in a pocket for some parchment to take notes from the book. It was then that she found the note.

" _Hermione, I should have taken you to the ball instead of Angelina."_

That meant it had been Fred. In her flustered state she hadn't been able to distinguish them as she usually was able to.

Suddenly words appeared on the parchment under the first message.

" _An Antiquary of Curses seems a bit dark for you."_

He was referring to the book.

" _Write back underneath and I'll get the message."_

" _Hey, Fred. Yeah it is, but I thought it might come in handy for Harry in the tournament."_

" _Typical you, always thinking strategy."_ She could almost see the smile behind the words.

" _We need to be prepared."_

" _I know something which might help. Meet me in the history of magic section."_

Intrigued she got up and found the section in question. Fred was leaning against the bookshelves, smiling slyly, as though he knew a secret no one else did. She couldn't help thinking how attractive he looked. Feeling the blush emerging again she looked away at the painting that hung on the wall of a youngish woman in a blue medieval dress and a large book in her hands. Fred noticed her looking and whispered to the painting "Seek and ye shall find."

The woman nodded with a small smile and silently the painting swung forwards on its hinges. Glancing around to check no one had seen them Fred took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the room behind the painting which swung back behind them. A few torches on the walls lit themselves as they stepped out of the little passage into the room. It was small, circular, lined with bookshelves which held not only books but artefacts and magical objects, a few sofas and comfortable chairs at the back of the room, a beautifully carved desk and chair stood in the middle of the room and the ceiling was enchanted like the Great Hall's ceiling. A tapestry of the four founders hung at the far side of the room.

"Welcome to Rowena Ravenclaw's study," said Fred with a smile. "These are books deemed too precious to put in the library. You never know, you might find something we can use." He led them over to the sofas and sat down.

Slightly shyly she sat down next to him. "We, Team Harry, or we, you and your brother?"

"Either. I found some of the charms we use in our products in here. I found a way to synthesize a potion from here for instant darkness into a powder we're going to sell someday."

Hermione looked impressed. "Maybe the sorting hat should have put you in Ravenclaw instead."

"What? Like it almost did with you?"

She supressed her grin and chuckle at the dig. "So you're the brains behind those products?"

"Most of them yeah. George is more of an idea man, I usually find a way to put them into practice."

"I did notice you spend a lot of time in the library."

"If you wanted to lend us your remarkable brain, you're more than welcome to."

She pretended to be offended. "What? Boring, serious little me, break the rules like that?" Her brow furrowed a little. Ron had called her boring in their latest fight.

He chuckled, his eyes noting the frown. Tactfully he didn't mention it. "You seem to be enjoying breaking the rules lately."

"Sometimes you have to. And who knows, maybe you two will make something we can really use against the challenges ahead."

"Your confidence in our abilities is an honour." Jokily he bowed his head to her.

There was a friendly pause, not an awkward one, a mere lull in the conversation that followed her laugh.

Fred seemed to be debating with himself on whether or not to speak. Eventually he won. "I like making you laugh."

"You like making everyone laugh." She said kindly.

"True, but you've always been a bit of a challenge for us. At least, you used to be. You've lightened up a lot lately."

"Your odious little brother thinks it's thanks to him, but it's not."

"Odious? You two had another fight?"

"Only the usual. He's still mad that I went with Krum and not him. And I wouldn't have gone with him anyway." This last burst from her as her anger overcame her slightly. "He's showing his true colours this year, I must say. First with that fight with Harry and now this. Just because he's insecure and threatened by his own imagination."

"I agree with you. A masterly summation, if I may say so."

"I'm sorry. He's your brother, I shouldn't bitch about him like this with you."

"Language Hermione," he said in mock shock before he chuckled. "Don't sweat it, as his brother we rip into him a lot worse. We've just pummelled him black and blue in a snowball fight, for example."

"Good. I hope he lost."

"Boy, did he. Didn't stand a chance."

"Thanks for that."

"Harry put us up to it. Don't tell Ron, but he's not happy with him for the way he's treating you at the moment. Neither am I."

"Did you mean what your note said?" she asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Wouldn't have written it if I didn't." came his straight answer. "I didn't really want to go with Angelina in the first place. I only asked her 'cos Krum got there first and asked you. What chance would I stand with him as a rival?"

"Rhetorical as your question is, you would stand a better chance than him."

"Romance on the rocks, is it?" She recognised the hope that had leapt into his eyes at her words.

"A bit, yeah. He doesn't talk much and it's unnerving the way he just stares at me. He's very nice but I need conversation if it's to go anywhere. He's a little dull too, only ever talks about quidditch in his broken English."

"Is that regret I hear?"

"A little, maybe. I don't know how to let him know it's not going any further."

"Be honest. He'll appreciate that far more than if you keep on with it for months."


	2. Chapter 2

In the week that followed Hermione and Fred met frequently in Rowena's secret study. Sometimes they studied together and looked up spells that might come in handy and sometimes they just talked. Fred gave her a roll of parchment on which they exchanged notes during class or whenever they couldn't speak in person. If she didn't want to sit with Ron and Harry at mealtimes or in the common room she usually went to sit with the twins. Something which did not go unnoticed by the rest of their house.

If Harry checked the map when Hermione had been absent for a while he would invariably find the little bubble containing Fred Weasley next to hers. He wondered what they were up to. Hermione said that he was helping her to work out the dragon egg clue. This didn't quite satisfy him but he accepted that she would tell him if something was going on in due time.

Fred didn't say much about his first note but in his surprisingly subtle and charming way he seemed to be, for want of a better word, courting her. He left origami notes for her in the study, he made her laugh, studied with her, kept her secrets, opened up to her, passed over her favourite dishes at mealtimes, took her for secret walks in the grounds and leant her his scarf or cloak if she got too cold. Hermione wouldn't admit it to anyone but she liked it, he was winning her over and something about him seemed right. Hermione also didn't mention to anyone that she had stumbled across Angelina crying in one of the girls bathrooms about a week after their first chat in the study.

One evening at dinner, after a particularly bad fight with Ron, Hermione sat opposite Fred at the table. He joked around, making her feel better and trying to make her laugh. It was during one hilarious impression of Snape that George interrupted asking where Krum was, as he was conspicuous by his absence at the Slytherin table. George wasn't the only one to wonder about this.

"I think he's having dinner on the ship tonight," said Hermione cagily. "Studying for the next task, I believe."

Fred looked at her carefully, a questioning eyebrow twitch asked the question. Hermione nodded slightly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

George seemed to accept that answer and returned to his heaped plate of food. Fred scribbled a word on his parchment and Hermione read it on hers under the table.

" _Study."_

Hermione left dinner before him, not needing to invent an excuse to slip away. Hermione leant against the desk in the study, waiting for him. It didn't take too long for Fred to join her.

He stood before her, fiddling with his hands nervously. "How'd he take it?"

"Quite calmly. But I could tell he was upset. He hoped I'd change my mind in a bit and take him back."

"And will you?"

Hermione shook her head. "We're not a matching pair. It didn't click with Viktor."

Fred nodded, and mentally struggled with himself for a moment. "I want to propose a little experiment. To see if it does."

"Go on."

Fred stood in front of her and gently raised her chin, kissing her lips softly and tenderly. It was only a brief kiss, filled to the brim with nerves, but it awakened something in the pit of her belly, leaving her wanting more when it ended.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Fred whispered, not moving back for fear of breaking the moment and losing it forever.

Hermione smiled. She had definitely felt the click there. Obviously neither noticed the four founders jumping and cheering in the tapestry behind them.

"Hm, I don't know," she said slightly teasingly. "We might need to try the experiment again."

He grinned and kissed her again, more confidently this time, gathering her up in his arms. She was glad he did, for the intensity of this kiss made her knees weaken a little. She forgot the world in his kiss, and was slightly dazed when he broke away. Fred's kiss was the only thing that could turn Hermione Granger's brain off. A miracle in and of itself.

Another kiss, more natural this time, making her feel like home was in his arms, holding each other close.

Before they realised it the clock on one of the bookshelves started chiming. They'd hardly noticed the time flashing past. They had better get back to the common room before they were missed.

On their way out of the room Hermione stopped. "Oh Merlin, what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"He wasn't happy about Krum, but he'll be raving mad if he discovers that I chose his brother over him."

"So we don't tell him. We don't tell anyone. Keep it our secret. That goes for you lot too." Here he turned and pointed at the founders tapestry. The four of them nodded obediently.


End file.
